This invention relates to machines for forming cylindrical bales of crop material such as hay or the like and more particularly to improvements in a bale-forming conveyor of such a machine.
Machines in which a bale is formed between and controlled by a pair of oppositely moving endless belt conveyors or between a belt conveyor and the ground are well known. Typically in these machines, the bale-forming conveyor comprises a plurality of substantially in elastic belts trained around a plurality of rollers and is provided with a belt takeup mechanism which keeps the belts in tension around the bale and, through deflection of the takeup mechanism, provides the extra belt length necessary to accommodate the growing bale.
Belt takeup is only an auxiliary function of the machine but requires significant additions to its structure. Typically, two extra fixed rollers and one floating takeup roller, all extending the full width of the machine, are required. The takeup roller must be carried on support arms and biased by heavy springs and/or ballasted so as to apply the necessary tension to the belts. The frame structure of the machine must be adapted to carry the mechanism and bearings provided for the moving parts. Taken together, the parts of the belt takeup mechanism add considerably to the cost, weight and complexity of the machine.